Searching
by fanoflost
Summary: Kate's been searching for everything. Her normal life, her love life, any life she had before the island. But things can be hard to find, and once they are found, some people wish they never had been.
1. The Giant D

_(A/N: Well, this is a new fanfiction of mine. I got this great idea when I was in French class, and nearly got a detention for it too. I can tell you one thing; my French teacher wants all attention on her, not some girl in the very last row writing like a madman. Especially the day before a HUGE test is due… lol. Anyway, here it is. I can tell you guys one thing… this story includes the famous Hollywood sign over looking LA, Jack and Kate, and the crash survivors…)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST, I don't write for LOST, I am in no way, shape, or form, associated with LOST. JJ Abrams and the brilliant minds over at ABC and Bad Robot own LOST. Not me. "Evening Falls" is copyrighted by Enya. Hey, I know one thing I own… this Disclaimer… and this story. (But not the characters)

* * *

-Searching-

Chapter 1-

The Giant "D"-

* * *

Kate looked out over the city of Los Angeles. The "D" in the famous Hollywood sign was the perfect place to let off some stress. She loved it, being up there where no one could disturb her. Hell, no one even knew she was up there, and right now she just didn't care. Nobody could bother her, yell at her, or remind her of the mistakes she had made in her life.

She wiped away a tear, hey, at least she wasn't losing it in front of Jack, though she had been very close to. The streetlights started to blink on below as the sun disappeared halfway underneath the horizon. Jack would never look here, he probably wouldn't even think of it. Kate had shown him how to get up to the Hollywood sign once before, but he wasn't partial to jumping over electric fences. "That's why they made them _electric_." He had said. "So no one can do what we're doing now. Besides, the sign says 'No Trespassers Allowed'." But Kate had jumped over the fence without a second thought, as she had done so many times before.

Kate dangled her feet across the metal letter as she replayed the night's events in her mind.

**-Memory/Flashback-**

Kate wasn't really sure how the fight had started, though it was probably about something stupid. Soon it had led to how stubborn she was and how dumb-assed he was. The fight then quickly spread to other subjects, dragging them in like old, unwanted memories refused to be forgotten, such as Kate's time in jail, Jack's father treating him like dirt, and then it led to the motherload.

"Maybe this was just all a bad decision! Hell, I barely know you!" she screamed at him.

"Maybe it is! 'Cause I sure don't know you!" he bellowed back.

Kate quieted down for a brief moment. "I'm going to go." She mumbled.

"No, don't." he demanded. "You can't."

"I can do whatever the hell I please, and if it means leaving, then so be it."

"Kate…" Jack's voice got softer, like he was beginning to realize what was happening.

"Don't 'Kate' me buddy. Ever since I was a kid, it was 'Kate, do this.' Or 'Kate, do that.' Well, I'm Kate-d out." She crammed some clothes in a suitcase. "So, I'm leaving."

"You can't." Jack repeated, blocking the door.

"Why the hell not? Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't go." She shot back, trying to duck past him.

He blocked her once more. "Well, one, you have no money. Two, you have nowhere to go. And three, you don't know this side of town."

"I'll manage." She said, finally barreling past him.

"Kate, I love you." Jack whispered.

She paused, but only for a minute. "You said you didn't know me." She said coolly. "I don't know when I'll be back, so don't bother staying up."

"Wasn't planning to." Jack replied, obviously hurt by her comment.

"Great, makes it easier on you." She said, and walked out the door.

She heard it slam loudly behind her, but she boarded the elevator and slumped against the wall.

**-End Memory/Flashback-

* * *

**

Jack shifted in bed. He hadn't been able to sleep for a while. His mind wandered to Kate, and her whereabouts at the moment. He tried to replay every place that she had shown him. Not coming up with any, he signed and threw his pillow across the room. It slammed against the wall, making a soft 'thump!' before falling flat on the floor. Where could she be?

Climbing out of bed, Jack stumbled across the floor. His hand groped for the light switch, but it seemed it had disappeared. Cursing lowly, he then gave up the mission of finding the light switch and opened the door. A small stream of light fell against the half staircase, and as he descended them, the light ceased to exist, but only for a moment. A small glow from the microwave appeared in the kitchen and he headed towards it, figuring he'd make a cup of coffee. As he walked through the living room, his eyes settled on a door with a worn doorknob. Losing the thought of coffee, he opened it.

Papers lay scattered across his mahogany desk, the clock blinking its time. He had almost forgotten about his previous life, with everything happening so quickly. His computer looked like a ghost, the thin layer of dust shimmering as he passed by it. But he noticed something on the monitor, scrawled in the powder.

* * *

The storm clouds barreling overhead had just begun to open, and it seemed that the Gods were having some kind of fight, for the thunder was loud and mocking. The rain had steadily begun to pour, and soon the once-clear view of the skyscrapers became obscured by the waters. Kate sighed and leaned her head against the side of the sheet metal, not really knowing what to do. Only then did the worn denim bag catch Kate's eye. Dragging it over, she thanked God above for sparing her backpack. Digging around, she found a familiar sight, one that could please only her. Kate grabbed the worn airline blanket from its haven in her backpack, and wrapped it around her shoulders, letting the sweet aroma of the island fill her nostrils.

Settling in for a long night, Kate sighed and closed her eyes, trying to let slumber take over. If anyone came up that hill and had seen her, they'd think she was some crazy lunatic trying to get herself killed. And she didn't care what anyone thought of her at the moment. Flashes of light darted across the sky, accompanied with a crash of thunder seconds later. Kate went over what she had said to Jack in her mind.

She knew she had hurt him, but he had hurt her too. Kate wiped away another tear, more glad then ever that Jack wasn't there at the moment. He didn't need to see her lose it like this, and she didn't want him to either. But it seemed like every time she closed her eyes or got even a bit tired, an image of Jack appeared in her mind, and she just couldn't handle it anymore. All she knew was that she couldn't go to Jack's place tonight. He was probably sleeping peacefully, thinking she had managed to check into some hotel before the night fell. Little did he know that she was up there, on the huge Hollywood sign that practically everyone saw at least once in their lives. Just sitting in the "D", thinking about how much of a jackass she had been to him.

* * *

_Close to home – I cannot say_

_Close to home – Feeling so far away_

_Forever searching; never right, I am lost_

_In oceans of night. Forever_

_Hoping I can find memories_

_Those memories I left behind

* * *

_

_(A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Hopefully you like it, but I'm still only on chapter 2. I have this huge notebook I'm writing it in, so these chapters are going longer then 'Saving Kate'… And I couldn't update last night because I had yoga, then a PowerPoint presentation I had to work on. I'm going to try to update both my stories onFriday, or maybe tomorrow. Depends on my writing mood, and how much you guys like the story. Next chapter: Jack discovers where Kate's been hiding, but will he catch her in time? And will Kate ever get over her massive fight with Jack, or just mope around like some drunk? Lol. Find out in the next chapter.)_


	2. Drunk

_(A/N: Thank you to my reviewers… all five of them. Anyway, I'm glad that they all liked the story, and as I go on, I hope I will get more. Because a review for a writer is like a gallon of gas for a car, they have to get lots of them, or they'll just get discouraged and quit. And what's really sad is that people are great writers, but no one's ever heard of them on here, or anywhere else, so they automatically think they're bad. So, I would just like to say that you people are all **great** writers, even if people say you suck, you don't. You just have to take a risk and put up here, then get used to the game. Believe me, its not that bad. And yes, like all writers, I too, flipped out when I got my first flamer. Wow, this was a long A/N, but today I got on, and I was like just amazed at all the flamers I actually see on this site, and thought I should say something to all you budding writers out there.) (Hopefully, in the future, my A/N's won't be as long as that)_

_Me: earlier this morning Hey, it's snowing!_

_At school_

_Me: It's stopped snowing..._

_later this afternoon_

_Me: It's snowing again!_

_tonight_

_Me: Dammit, make up Your mind! Is it going to keep on snowing or not!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST, I don't write for LOST, I am in no way, shape, or form, associated with LOST. JJ Abrams and the brilliant minds over at ABC and Bad Robot own LOST. Not me. "What Happens Tomorrow" is copyrighted by Duran Duran. Hey, I know one thing I own… this Disclaimer… and this story. (But not the characters)

* * *

-Searching-

Chapter 2-

Drunk-

* * *

Jack bit his lip when he saw the writing. He knew it was Kate's, but it had caught him off guard. Yet he smiled as his eyes swept over the message once more. 'I love you' written in the dust of the computer monitor wasn't something he got everyday. Sitting down in his chair, he made it emit a sound that made him chuckle lightly to himself. It sounded somewhere like a small scream and nails being scratched over a chalkboard and he knew he would have to oil it soon. Jack didn't want to touch the computer, afraid that he might wipe away the message absentmindedly to see his e-mail. Besides, his paperwork was stacking up on him anyway.

As the pen scratched upon the papers, his need for coffee became more and more appealing to him. Jack pushed himself away from the desk and got up tiredly, making the sound once more. This time, it didn't even make him smile. Walking across the room, he headed towards the kitchen; occasionally stubbing his toe on some item he had not seen. A slap came at the door, echoing off till it faded into nothing. Jack yawned as he approached the coffee maker. It's digital clock read 5:49am. Sighing, he switched it on, and went to the door. A newspaper lay outside, a wet mark had been made on the outside of the wooden door since it had been thrown at it. Grabbing the soggy paper, he looked to the headlines. Same stuff. Ever since the survivors had come back, the papers had made up all sorts of rumors. 'Flight 815 survivors back in U.S.' this one read. He scanned the page quickly, pausing at the new information it gave, which, fortunately, was either a load of bull or overly exaggerated.

Yet something caught his eye at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Kate woke up, the pitter-patter of rain absent in the air. The first rays of sun were peeking above the horizon, and cars could be heard on the road below her. She was soaked to the bone, nothing was spared, not even her bag. Sighing, Kate took out everything and wrung it out, the water dribbling over her fingers. She shifted from her spot once everything was replaced inside her pack, including the island blanket. Kate figured it was time to start mending her relationship with Jack, or at least find a better place to stay. Unfortunately, the Hollywood sign wasn't cutting it this time. She gathered her things, only leaving a puddle of water as a sign that she had actually been there.

Walking through the woods, Kate was reminded oddly of the forest on the island with its huge tree canopies and massive tree trunks. She soon came to the all too familiar fence. Throwing her bag over, she started to climb it. As she reached the top with ease and jumped onto the public side of it, she couldn't help but smile. No one had caught her in 14 years, and this time was no different. Walking down the worn dirt path that many tourists had cut into the woods from trying to get around the fence, she reached a back street. In the distance she could see Beverly Hills where all the stars lived, and Kate didn't pause for second thought. Stars were always trying to get attention by placing themselves in public parks and streets. Didn't they have better things to do other then getting mauled by overly crazed fans?

* * *

Jack sped down the streets of Los Angeles, his Volvo reaching 80 miles per hour in a matter of seconds. He swerved to miss several cars and a pedestrian, and nearly crashed into a nearby telephone pole. Missing the pole by inches, he slowed down just a bit, but he couldn't contain his happiness. He knew where Kate was. She went to where every tourist tried to get, she went to that famous Hollywood sign that overlooked LA. But she might already be gone. Kate could have figured that he wouldn't come looking for her, so she just left. She could anywhere now. If she was there, up at that Hollywood sign, Kate most likely spent the night being rained upon. He sighed and just pressed the gas pedal closer to the base of the SUV. The digital clock read 6:02am.

If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Every time he would look at her, he would see this night replay over and over again. And he would know that he could've of stopped it. It would drive him to the brink of insanity and more. Finally he reached the back street that started the way on how to get up there. Running a total of 11 red lights, 7 yellow ones, and 16 stop signs, he was there. Almost ripping off the handle to open his door, he dashed out of his seat, only taking seconds to lock the car door behind himself. He didn't know that Kate was already down the hill and across the street. He didn't recognize the familiar shadow walk out upon the almost deserted, wide street, calling his name.

* * *

"Jack!" Kate called out. "Jack, I'm here!" she started to walk across the street, following the form of Jack swiftly moving upwards. She didn't see the bright red sedan charging down the street at an unrecognizable speed. As it closed the gap between them faster, Kate didn't even hear it. She was too caught up in trying to catch Jack's attention.

Kate felt her body suddenly lift upwards, her torso feeling glass being pierced into her skin. She heard the horn blare, and a man hysterically screaming at her to get up. But she couldn't. Try as she might, she just couldn't. Her legs were losing feeling fast, and the rest of her body had gone numb in minutes.

The man saw blood mixed in with the shattered glass and small pieces of his car.

"Oh God…" was all he could say. "Oh God, what have I done!"

Cars were now stopping to see what was the matter, and the sight they saw shocked them. A woman, no older then 28, was lying on top of a car, her battered body bruised, and gashes bleeding uncontrollably. Suddenly someone called out.

"She's lost consciousness!"

Many cell phones could be heard flipping open, their number pads being pressed upon as people called 911 and local radio stations to warn of what had happened on Shiwin Dr. at approximately 6:16am.

A siren could be heard wailing in the distance, soon accompanied by many others.

A blur of flashing lights rounded the corner and stopped only feet away from the car and body.

The man had burst into sobs, repeating things such as "Oh my God…" and "I hit her! I didn't mean to!" Two paramedics went to go put him up in an ambulance, sending him to the local hospital. There, once calmed, he would give his account of what happened.

Kate, however, was a completely different story.

* * *

Jack had heard the screeching tires, the breaking glass, the sirens, screaming people, he had heard everything. Yet he was determined to find Kate. Reaching the fence, he saw something glint in the ground. A quarter. He picked it up like some sacred artifact and held it to the light. Kate had definitely jumped the fence. Climbing it, he was careful to avoid the live wires, knowing that if he got shocked, the whole night would be a complete waste. Dropping to the other side, he called out her name a couple times, but only hearing his voice echo through the empty woods, he ran to the sign. Nobody, nor nothing was seen. Just a bunch of white letters with initials carved into the sides, all with different years and dates. He desperately looked around, calling her name once or twice, but she didn't appear.

Climbing the fence once more, the flashing lights caught his eye. Increasing the speed in his walk, he nearly ran down the hill. A couple of ambulances, 2 police squad cars, and a fire-truck were parked along the street. Their radios bristled with static voices that were barely audible, as a tow truck started to pick up a red corvette with it's front pretty much totaled. A police officer came over, his eyes glistening like black crystals.

"May I help you sir?" he asked.

"Yes… what happened here?" Jack replied.

"A pedestrian got hit by a drunk. Usually doesn't happen in these parts of the city, but you can't not expect it, 'eh?" he told Jack the basics.

"Yea…" Jack said. "Do you know who the pedestrian was?" he just wanted some information. Anything to take his mind off Kate.

* * *

_But nobody knows what's gonna happen tomorrow_

_We try not to show how frightened we are_

_If you let me I'll protect you however I can_

_You've got to believe_

_It'll be alright in the end

* * *

_

_(A/N: Wow, this makes for an interesting chapter. Jack is most likely going to freak when he finds out whom the pedestrian was. And Kate will have to get well sooner or later…)

* * *

_

Reviews To The Reviews That My Reviewers Left Me:

(I dare you to say that 3 times fast…without screwing it up. Ooooo…)

**LostGirlKate: **Wow, my first reviewer. I thank you such for liking this story! Yep, chapter 3 going to be up on Sunday or Monday.

**Gowland: **Lol, I have a feeling they might. Not making anything official yet though. Thanks for reading!

**Rain1657: **Yay! I'm so glad you liked this. I'm hoping some of the reviewers from my other story might jump onto this one too, makes it all the more better for me. Thanks for the compliment, I think this story has lots of great stuff in for it too, and since I knew I'm going to be ending my other one soon, I started up a new one. Lol. Chappie 3 on Sunday or Monday!

**JerseyGrl00320: **Wow, thanks! Yea, I think that their relationship on the island is definitely the most interesting one, and so I was like "Why not write a rescue story and such…" Believe me, the stuff that comes up in this story is going to bring up a whole lot of Kate's past and all the good stuff. Lol.

**Whirlwind-2005: **Yay, another one of my Saving Kate reviewers! Thanks so much for reading this. Yea, Jack and Kate had a fight. And they're most likely going to end up together, but I dunno yet. Well, you'll find out how they got off the island as soon as I make how they did. All these people are saying Cruise ships and rescue planes and such, and I want to be original, so I have to think up of something good. Ya, I'm going to update Saving Kate right now!

* * *


	3. Hospital

_(A/N: Wow, lots of pretty reviews! I thank you all! Well, today I was sick. Not fun. I just sat in bed, with a pounding head, and wrote a whole bunch. Unfortunately it was for 'Saving Kate', because I had currently lost the 'Searching' notebook. But now it is found, so expect something up on Wednesday or Thursday. Um, I now give you Chapter 3!) (And I got new buddy, his name is Leonard! Wave at everyone Leonard!_

_Leonard: ((waves)) 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42..._

_I'm hoping Shiggity Shwa will let him play with Ethan...)_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOST, I don't write for LOST, I am in no way, shape, or form, associated with LOST. JJ Abrams and the brilliant minds over at ABC and Bad Robot own LOST. Not me. "Sometimes you can't make it on your own" is copyrighted by U2 (THE BEST BAND EVER!). Hey, I know one thing I own… this Disclaimer… and this story. (But not the characters)

* * *

-Searching-

Chapter 3-

Hospital-

* * *

"Err… I dunno. Something that starts with a J…I think… No wait, K. Like Kay or something. She's 28, we think, dark brown curly hair, fair skin, slender, good looking, ya know? She was probably on some kind of drug and didn't see the car coming…" the police officer answered.

Jack nodded, and then the realization hit him.

"Oh my God, Kate…" he exclaimed.

"Kate! THAT'S her name!" The police officer said, remembering it. He almost looked proud of himself.

"Where is she?" Jack demanded.

"Why?" The police officer asked him suspiciously. "Do you know her?"

"Do I _know_ her?" Jack repeated the question, stunned at how a man this dumb ever became a police officer. "Of course I know her! Or I wouldn't be here, asking you to see her!"

"Well, you could call it more like bellowing then really asking…" the police officer stated, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Just tell me where she is!" Jack said, the exasperation showing in his voice.

"Over there, ambulance #416. Better hurry, it looks as if they're about to leave…" The officer pointed to the left at an ambulance that seemed to be spaced out from the rest.

* * *

Kate sat unconscious on the small, portable bed. Her face was bruised and bloodied like someone had beaten her real bad. Her torso had broken ribs sticking out in places and glass pierced into her skin. Every breath she took was shallow and labored; almost as if her lungs had burst and she had no way to breathe. One arm was sprained; the other had a long gash down it that would require stitches almost immediately. Her left leg was also badly bruised and blood streamed from a shard of glass that had been dug into it, and her foot was sprained. The paramedics thought it a miracle that she actually lived though the horrifying experience. They hooked her up to an IV and an oxygen tank so her breathing could be easier. They also removed a couple pieces of glass, but there wasn't much they could do without the hospital.

All the sudden, a seemly deranged man whipped around the corner and pounded on the doors.

"Open up!" he shouted. "Come on, open this up!"

The 3 paramedics sat in the back, glassy eyed and open mouthed, until one of them had the sense to actually open the door.

The man jumped inside and yelped as he saw Kate.

"H-How is she doing?" he asked, his voice a shaky whisper.

"Not too good. Lots of broken bones, bruises, and a massive amount of blood loss. We're still not sure if she's going to make it… …Might I ask how you and this woman are related." The paramedic to the left answered.

"I'm her friend. Best friend." He replied, not wanting to explain the whole thing.

"We're sorry sir, but you must ride to the hospital in a different vehicle. Only blood relatives are allowed in here." The driver said.

"What? No, I'm not leaving!"

"Sir, if you do not leave, I can not move this ambulance, and if I can not move this ambulance, then your best friend will have passed on before we get there. Now, I suggest you move, or we'll have to force you."

The man looked around, opened his mouth several times to speak, but couldn't. Finally, he stepped out of the back.

"But I'm following you. And if you let _anything_ happen to that woman, I will personally fire all three of you." He said, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Jack ran to his Volvo SUV as fast as his legs could carry him and tried to open the door. Of course, it was locked, causing the alarm to go off.

"Dammit!" Jack cursed and unlocked the car, making the alarm quit.

He jammed the key into the ignition; turning it so hard he was afraid it would have broken if he pushed it anymore. The engine roared to life and he raced after the ambulance that was carrying Kate. He ran through the red lights, the stop signs, he dodged the cars and swerved to miss people. Anything to make sure he wouldn't lose sight of the flashing lights.

* * *

He turned into the familiar parking lot, parking at that all too worn spot. Getting out of his car, he ran into the emergency room where Kate lay on the stretcher.

"Kate…" he gently caressed her cold cheek with his thumb. "Kate, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. It's my fault. I'm sorry for the fight, for everything I said."

But Kate didn't respond. Her eyes remained closed.

"Dr. Shepherd?" a nurse from behind asked him.

He turned around and spotted the elderly nurse. "Oh, hi Millie."

"Dr. Shepherd, what are you doing here? I thought you took vacation time…" she confusedly stated.

"I, uh…my friend here got hit." He beckoned to Kate.

"Good lord! What happened!"

"The car happened. The fight happened. This night happened!" He said, sighing.

"Oh my…" The nurse said, looking at Kate.

Two doctors burst into the room, scaring almost everyone. The receptionist pointed at Kate, answering the silent question in their eyes. They ran over and started to wheel her away. Jack tried to follow her, but he only got as far as the double doors that led down the hall.

"Sir, you'll have to stay out here." One said.

"No, I can't." Jack exclaimed.

"Sir, please. You'll have to stay in the waiting room. If you fail to comply with these rules, we will be forced to call security."

"Do you not know who I am!" Jack shot back. "I'm a doctor here!"

"Doctor, that nurse stated that you were on leave. Please take a seat. We'll let you know how she's doing as soon as we get a chance." The doctor exasperatedly explained, almost like he was used to these kinds of reactions.

Jack knew he would have to stay. It was procedure. But it wasn't fair.

The doctor stared at him, almost expecting a reaction, but when he didn't get one, he wheeled Kate away.

Jack sighed and sank into one of the hard, cold chairs. He was always the one to give directions, never the one to receive them. Now he knew how the patient's family felt. Everything, every good piece of information that doctor gave them, was like Christmas to them. They knew that if the patient was doing good, then the person would have a better chance at living. But only the doctor knew that. For the patient's family, it was like sitting in a cave, a dark cave. Hardly ever did the doctors come out to explain everything to them, and if they did, it was in "doctor's" language. Most people didn't know what Acetaminophen was; to them it was Tylenol or Excedrin. Once this whole situation was over, Jack knew that from then on that every patient he would perform surgery on, he would explain everything fully to the family, so they wouldn't be "left in the dark".

He bit his lip and sat his head in his hands. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Listen to me now_

_I need to let you know_

_You don't have to go at it alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own

* * *

_

_(A/N: Ooooo, what'll happen to poor Jack's heart? And will Kate make it? Find out in the next chapter of Searching!)

* * *

_

Reviews to the Reviews That my Reviewers Left Me:

(Wow, I got a boatload of Reviews! Yay!)

**Freckles-101: **Hey, it's another Saving Kate reviewer! Hi! Yea, I'd imagine Kate is going to live. I mean what's the point of writing this fic if Kate doesn't live! Lol. Well, I'm working on the next chapter tonight, so it'll be up on Wednesday or Thursday, depending on what happens. I'm sorta leaning towards Thursday, as Lost is on Wednesday. I dunno. Lol. Wave at Freckles, Leonard!

Leonard: _((waves)) _4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

**PinkPinker: **Woo, another Saving Kate reviewer! Wait, till you see what happens. If you think Jack is freaking now, you ain't seen nothing yet. He's going to majorly freak in an upcoming chapter…

Leonard: _((waves))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

**Lillywriter: **Thanks! I'm glad you like my other one too!

Leonard: _((waves))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

Gosh, Leonard, I think it's time for your pills…

**HelenAntithesis: **Hey, a new reviewer! Wow, thanks. Yea, I hate when people just like leave no cliffies whatsoever. But then, cliffies also make me stay up all night, pondering about what's going to happen next, so I can't say I'm a huge fan of them either. Lol. An update is due Wednesday or Thursday!

Leonard: _((waves, though more slowly))_ 4, …8, 15, …16, 23, 42…

Ah, the pills are taking effect…

**LostGirlKate:** I have a feeling that Kate's going to "die"… but you know, it's just a silly feeling. Lol. Ah, yes, the A/N. Yea, I just can't stand when people criticize other people's work. I mean, if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it all, right? I mean, that's the second golden rule to life…

Wave to LostGirlKate, Leonard!

Leonard: _((waves)) _…4, …8, …15, 16, 23, 42…

**OctoberSky:** Woo, Saving Kate reviewer!

Leonard: _((plays connect four))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

Yea, poor Jack. He just sorta has the bad luck in both my stories, doesn't he? Lol. Thanks!

Leonard: _((waves))_ 4, …8, 15, 16, …23, 42…

**Rain1657: **_((shifty eyes)) _Maybe I do… but it's fun! And it tortures people! And it creates gooey, fluffy moments, which I just love writing.

Leonard: And it's Educational!

0.0 HE SPOKE! _((gives Leonard a cookie))_

Leonard: _((freaks out and eats the cookie))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

Ah, Jack's going to lose more of his mind in an upcoming chapter…

Leonard: _((waves))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

The cookie must of rebutted the medication…

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: **Did I type that right? Lol. I hope I did…

Leonard: _((nods and begs for another cookie))_

Ya, you'll see how he reacts soon. I'm a psyhic for my writing, and I see in my crystal ball that there's going to be another flashback! Ooo…

Leonard: You crazy bat, that's a decoration from your front yard!

OMG, he spoke again! _((gives Leonard another cookie))_

He must like you people…. Thanks for the review!

Leonard: _((waves))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

**Auzziegurl:** Omg, she did! Lol. Ya, next update Wednesday or Thursday!

Leonard: _((waves))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

**Gowland: **I know! Poor Jack. His mind is going to blow up soon from all the pressure I put him through… first, in Saving Kate, then this… _((sighs))_

Leonard: He's only going through this because you make him…

Leonard… no cookie for you!

Leonard: Nooo! _((gets out Connect Four and starts playing))_

Leonard: _((waves))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

**Whirlwind-2005:** LOL! I don't think Jack will end up in this hospital… maybe the mental one on down the way, though…

Neato. And my crystal ball-

Leonard: From her front yard!

Leonard, shut up! I'll give you a cookie…

Leonard: _((shuts up))_

There we go! My crystal ball says that a flashback is due the next chapter… _((gives Leonard a cookie))_

Leonard: _((waves))_ 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42…

_(A/N: It took me a half hour to write my reviews to you guys! But it was so worth it! Leonard is my buddy (cause he needs one), and I hope that Shiggity Shwa will let him play with Ethan!)

* * *

_


	4. Nurse

_(A/N: I thank you guys so much for putting up with this! My schedule's screwed up, and I had no time to write, and then add a huge case of writer's block to that, I had a problem on my hands. But! I think it's over for now (thank God). So now, I give you chapter 4. I can tell you, it's not much, but it was a really hard time for me, and I promise other chapters will be better then this particular one._

_Wave to the fans, Leonard!_

_Leonard: 4, 8, 15,16, 23, 42… ((pauses and waves)) )_

**Disclaimer:** Hey all, I don't own LOST, but JJ Abrams does! I just write this for the fun of. I get no money, no publicity (except on from this writing. Only my pure entertainment.

* * *

-Searching-

Chapter 4-

Nurse-

* * *

"Sir, I think you had better look at this…" a nurse said, pointing to Kate's paperwork. "…Isn't Dyea the last name of that criminal who's on the loose?"

The doctor looked at her weird. "Of course, everyone knows that. …Why do you ask?"

"Well, we have one Katherine Dyea here." The nurse pointed at the papers. "Every single one of them has her signature as Katherine Dyea."

"What!" The doctor nearly capsized a cart full of antibiotics.

"Yes, right here." The nurse pointed again.

"Well, uhhh, we'll inform the police later. But in no way, shape, or form is she to be questioned now."

"But sir-"

"No buts. This woman needs to be helped. No authorities now." The doctor restated. "None."

The nurse sighed. "Fine. But she can't be with other people, as she might be dangerous."

"Nurse Lelord, this woman has just been hit by a car. I doubt she can hurt anyone, let alone wants to." The doctor flipped through Kate's paperwork. "Well, everything seems to be in order." He replaced the clipboard back on the shelf. "No one shall know of this. No one. If anyone finds out, all hell will break loose."

* * *

"Sir, follow me." A white coated doctor informed Jack. "Ms. Dyea has been wanting to see you."

Jack shot up, turning over the chair accidentally. Many people stared at him as he sheepishly replaced the chair in it's right position. The doctor smiled.

"It seems you are just as anxious to see her as she is to see you."

"I think that I may be even more anxious then she." Jack replied.

He walked past the double doors, following the doctor to the elevator.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, are you and she engaged, or just dating?" The man questioned.

"Erm, we've been dating… sort of." Jack said, not really sure how to answer it. He felt like such a dumbass, not knowing the answer, but he had to take it slow.

"Sort of?" The doctor stared at him as he pushed the 'up' button on the elevator.

"Long story." Jack replied, dispensing no more information.

"Ah." The double doors opened and both men entered the huge elevator, the familiar music sifting out into the hallway.

At the 3rd floor, the doors opened and Jack stepped off. The man walked ahead and waited in front of a door.

"You can enter, though be careful what you ask. Also, make sure she drinks a sip of water after every couple sentences. You might have the help her. And just… just don't act stupid." The doctor sighed.

Jack nodded, smiling smally at the 'stupid' comment. He turned the doorknob and pushed open the door.

* * *

Kate looked up, as best she could, and saw Jack.

"Hey there, stranger." She gave him a smile.

"Hey." Jack said quietly. "How're you doing?"

"Good, I guess. I mean, it's not everyday you get hit by a car."

"Here, drink some water." Jack poured her a cup.

"I-I can't." Kate bit her lip and shifted so she could indicate at her arms. One was in particulary heavy cast, then other had a long string of stitches up it.

Jack was silent for a moment, taking in the sight. His face plainly showed that he hadn't expected to be that bad. "Errr, then I'll help you." Slowly he lifted the cup to her lips and let her gulp it down.

Kate felt the water rush past her gums and down her throat. She drank it down to the last drop.

Jack gave her a small smile and pulled it away. "You were thirsty." He stated.

She nodded. "Yea."

Jack pulled a chair over and sat down by her bed.

"Sooo…" he sighed, trying to find a conversation starter.

Suddenly, the door flew open as a nurse, who looked purely terrified, entered the room. She stared at Kate for a couple seconds, trying to reassure herself that nothing bad could happen. But she regained herself back as she quickly pulled in a cart.

"H-hello there." She stammered.

"Hi." Kate gave her a small smile. "First time jitters?" she took a stab at why the nurse was so terrified.

* * *

The nurse smiled, happy for an excuse.

"Yea." She answered. "I've only been here a couple days."

"Ah." The patient stated.

She got some syringes and a bottle of painkillers ready.

"Ok now, Ms. Dyea, I'm going to insert some medication into your bloodstream. It'll hurt but only for a couple of minutes. The painkillers will take care of the rest." The nurse picked up a syringe full of a thick, yellow-ish fluid.

The man sitting by her bed bit his lip as the nurse stuck the syringe into Kate's arm and pressed down.

Pulling the syringe out of the patients arm, the nurse sighed with relief. She had just given medication to a criminal on the run. The rest wouldn't be so bad, just as long as Kate co-operated with her. She emptied two blue pills into her hand, and poured Kate another glass of water. "Ok, time for the pills."

Kate opened her mouth obediently as the nurse inserted them into her mouth, then drowned them out with the glass of water.

* * *

Jack watched as Kate did everything she was supposed to do, without putting up a fight. Most patients he had given anti-biotics to, they had thrashed around on the bed, screaming as best they could until the sedative set in.

The nurse watched as Kate fell asleep quickly, and motioned for Jack to leave the room.

Sighing, Jack got up and followed her into the hall.

"Sir, she'll be here for a couple weeks at least." She stated.

"I know." Jack answered. The moment he saw the state Kate was in, he automatically knew it would take a whole lot more then just a normal trip to the emergency room.

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry, I can't do the Reviews To The Reviews The My Reviewers Left Me this week. Way too much stuff to do on my schedule. But I really thank you for leaving them!)_


	5. The Coffee Machine

_(A/n: Omg, I live! I swear, I am so, so sorry about this. I knew, I resolved to make it easier on you guys (and me) and just update quickly, but exams got to me, lots of homework, and we only have 6 more days of school left. Plus it's raining so ahrd you can barely even see straight here in Ohio. Yeah, I started a new story, not sure if you guys liked or not, but it seemed to be a bust to you guys. I, myself, thought it was pretty damn cool, but hey, it's you guys who are reviewing. **Also, Kate's last name is not Dyea, it's Austin, so I'm officially changing it right now to Austin**.)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST, nor it's characters or anything else of it. I just write for my entertainment, and hopefully for yours. Um, the songs go to their respectful owners!

* * *

-Searching-

Chapter 5-

The Coffee Machine-

* * *

Jack walked down the familiar halls, full of memories. It seemed like only yesterday he was clad in his attire for the day and running down the hall, trying to get to the operating room in time. As he stared at the wall, searching for the all-too godly coffee machine (that hospitals always managed to hide from everyone), his mind set back to a year before.

**-Flashback-**

Clutching a cup of warm coffee, with its wonderful caffeinated contents bubbling inside, Jack made his way down the off-white halls of the familiar floor. How he could feel so comfortable in a place full of death was beyond him, but he did. Oddly enough. Finding the respectable door, he lightly turned the knob, careful not to wake the patient inside.

Disregarding all the heart monitors and IV's stuck into the woman's arms, he smiled smally down at her. Of course, she gave him no reply, as she was sleeping, her blonde hair fanned across the pillow. Sighing, he sat down to the long hour he was supposed to spend with her, as only visiting hours permitted. The nurses had denied him anymore time, doctor or not. The chair made a squeak, much like the one at home, as he sat. Slightly shifting in her sleep, Sara awoke to find him staring at her.

**-End Flashback-**

Jack shook his head, and his mind went void of all thoughts of Sara. She didn't matter anymore, not now. He smiled slightly as he came across the coffee source, some nurses banded around it, all pushing and shoving to get in line.

* * *

All the sudden the noise, the pushing and pulling, stopped as he appeared. They all knew what had happened to him, they all knew what he was about to endure for 3 solid weeks.

He just looked down, trying to avoid their prying looks. "I, err, just need a cup of coffee." He stated.

They all nodded and got their coffee silently, and dispersed quickly, not wanting to be sucked into the wraths and worries of Dr. Shepard. Jack just shook his head as he got a cheap, Styrofoam cup from the pile and went up to the machine. Jabbing the button, he waited as it got ready to drop some more coffee into his cup, but all the sudden it just died and the sound echoed into the hallway long after the source had stopped.

"…No fucking way." He said, slamming his cup down. "I just want a freaking cup of coffee!"

Of course, the machine gave no reply to him.

Sighing, he threw the already smashed cup at it, and the machine whirred to life, spilling it's contents all over the floor, and his shirt.

Jack walked back to Kate's room, a half filled cup of coffee in one hand, and his mind in a completely blank state. People gave him odd looks as he roamed the halls with his soaked-with-coffee shirt on, but of course he gave it no thought. All he wanted was to see Kate.

Opening the door once more, he headed into the room. A wave of freezing air caught him in mid-step, and a freaky feeling came up over him. He knew what was going to happen next. Kate was going to leave him. Kate was going to die.

* * *

She didn't hear the door open, nor close, as Jack entered the room. She didn't even know he was there. She wasn't even awake. Kate had fallen into a coma-like state, and soon it was going to hit her head-on. No one knew what it felt like to be her, no one knew that she was in a whole different world, one filled with just more then pain and hurt. _Her_ world was filled with regret. And fear. Though she was never a big show-off of fear, she sensed its presence.

**-Flashback-**

"Tom, dammit, get out. Get out!" She screamed at him. The police were after Kate, and her car had reached it's maximum speed of 90mph. Power-sliding across sidewalks, speeding through allies, anything to get them off her trail.

The 22-year-old man looked at her. "I can't, Katie. I won't leave you!"

The car stopped in front of the library. "Tom, if you don't get out of this car right now, I swear, I will never forgive myself. If you love me, you'll get out now." She spoke with such regret in her voice.

"Katie, I can't. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We're going to escape the police, move to Australia, and start a family in Sydney."

"Tom. I won't move this car until you get out! I promise, we'll run into each other some day once more, but I won't have you arrested for something you weren't a part of." Kate could hear the sirens in the distance. "Please?" She spoke with such sincerity in her voice, such sadness.

Tom kissed her deeply, and opened the car door. "But, we will see each other again. Meet me in Sydney." He got out and slammed the car door shut.

**-End Flashback-

* * *

**

-LOST-

_(A/N: I'll give someone a special surprise if they know what movie the quote "Meet me in Sydney." Is from. **Hint: It's a Jim Carrey movie**. I'll update soon! I promise this time!)_


	6. Breaking Free

_(A/N: Well, I had planned to update yesterday, but I ended up with my family down in Lexington, Kentucky. Woo, fun stuff. I had heard about Matthew Fox being down at the Kentucky Derby last weekend, so I was like "Woo! Lexington!" at first, but then I realized that I would have to ride my bike 54 miles to get there. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen**. BUT, I got this chapter done, and I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YA, CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88, so look at your thingamabob in the Reviews, at the end of the story, and you'll figure out what you won.** Yes, she was right, it was "The Truman Show", actually, one of the only movies that have ever made me cries.)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LOST. Plain and simple as that.

* * *

-Searching- 

Chapter 6-

Breaking Free-

* * *

Jack looked around the room, the monitors beeping, the IV dripping, Kate lying in bed. The curtains were drawn; the TV was off, only sounds of Kate's shallow breathing filled the otherwise seemingly quiet room. 

He had seen patients like this. They knew they weren't going to make it, so they fell silent, waiting for the dark to come.

But he couldn't lose Kate.

She was just too important in his life to be thrown away. She was his anchor in life; his best friend. If he lost her, then eventually he'd float away, back into the cruel, harsh world that he had come from.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and Kate let out the most horrifying scream that Jack had ever heard. He bolted over to her, trying to intensify his voice so she could hear him.

"Kate!" he repeated. "Kate, it's okay! Everything's okay!" He held her face in his hands, whispering reassuring thoughts into her ear. "Kate, it's going to be okay…"

Her hollow voice, one that Jack hadn't heard before, simply stated, "No. No, it's not." And with that, she fell back onto the pillow, and returned to her comatose state.

* * *

Jack ran over what had happened over and over in his mind. Her words, filled with such worry and fear, kept repeating, and Jack doubted they'd ever stop. 

A shrill "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Filled the air, breaking Jack out from his world.

Swiveling his head quickly, he stared in horror at the line on the heart monitor; it's dark, glowish green filling the room.

Rushing up, he slammed his hand down on the button to alert the nurses that something was up, and didn't halt until a nurse had appeared.

"Dr. Shepard, what's the mat- Oh my God!"

Jack quickly switched from normal-Jack mode to doctor-mode in nothing flat. "Get the doctor!" He screamed at her.

"You _ARE_ a **DOCTOR**! YOU do something!" she said. The nurse was obviously new, and had never been put in this type of situation before. But Jack took no pity on her.

"Get a fucking doctor! NOW!" He threw the phone at her so she could call in someone.

The nurse's shaky hands pushed the buttons, the beeps filling the air. Jack had to look twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. The beeps weren't coming from dialing the phone; they were coming from Kate's heart monitor. The little humps and molehills rolled across the screen, the green fading to black every 3 seconds.

The nurse dropped the phone, and it clattered to the floor. No one said anything for a minute. They wanted to imprint the moment in their minds forever.

* * *

Kate felt herself crash back down to reality, as light blinded her eyes. 

Voices wavered into her ears, first a dull sound, then it gout louder and louder, till she could make out Jack's.

She stared at him, tears quickly filling her chocolate brown eyes. "…J-Jack." Her voice was raspy, and broke after a couple seconds, but she had so much to tell him, so much to ask him, so she tried again. "Jack-k…"

But no response came, and soon it hurt too much to speak, falling silent, she stared up at the blank ceiling.

A few minutes later, the nurse had her say, getting cut off by Jack every so often so he could shoot back some remark. A sudden quiet befell the room as she ushered Jack out of the room, saying that the patient needed her rest and he needn't be stirring things up.

His footsteps faded away, and the nurse soon reappeared back in Kate's room, changing out monitors, and that's when Kate heard it. The massive cart with many sorts of oddities, all helping her to live. To this she tried to object, but no words could come to mind, and she was too weak to move around.

Returning to her original position, she let them poke and prod her, all the while pretending to be asleep.

* * *

The nurses knew she was awake. They knew she was in pain, that she felt regret and fear. They knew that all she wanted to be was alone. 

Of course, she was Katherine Austin, the criminal who had a $23,000 reward if she was caught. Both she and them knew that.

Life was a game to her, and eventually all games must end.

* * *

-LOST-

* * *

_(A/N-No-Not-The-Bottom-One: Ooooo, so now Kate's on life support, Jack had to be taken out of the room, and they know that she's wanted. Makes for an interesting plot, 'eh? Will Kate ever live to see the day she's caught once more? Or will she tragically die in the hospital room, leaving Jack all alone?_

_There's only one thing to do in this situation. SING. To the radio. Woo!)

* * *

_

Reviews To The Reviews That My Reviewers Left Me:

**Scrawn:** Nope, it was "The Truman Show." Thanks for playing though. :)

**April: **I can't promise anything… _((mischievous grin))_

**Whirlwind-2005:** I know! _((gives Jack clean shirt and cup of coffee from Starbucks))_ Gosh, you guys are sort of anti-Kate dying, aren't you? Lol.

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88: (READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT!) **Yeah, they are. Lots of flashbacks, and stuff. And expect loads more angst to come, for I'm going to put it to the maximum. You guys won't even know what hit you in some chapters, and in others, it'll be just a filler chapter. Err, so this is what you won: You get to choose what happens, sorta, in the next chapter! Woo! So, review me soon, so I can get writing. Ok, your choices are:

**_A)_ **Have Jack sneak back in the middle of the night, and meet Kate, and they have a love scene (but only words. I doubt Kate can even move with the state she's in)

**_B)_ **Have Kate "die" again, and have the hospital call Jack, so he can freak out (heads up, she won't actually die, it'll be like in this chapter, only lots more angsty and such),

**_C)_** Have Jack try to sneak back in, but get caught and wind up at the police station or something,

**_D)_** Have Jack meet Sara (his ex wife) at the supermarket (or some other place) and have her try to get him back,

**_E)_** Have Jack lose his job for acting all unorderly in time of need, thus making him look for a new job, and worrying about Kate at the same time, and then ending up having a really bad day of some sorts.

You can combine them if you'd like… **_(hinthint)_**

**Natalie: **I know! This weather is like "end of the world" type weather, (as Charlie said in the first episode). I live up near Dayton, and weather has just been absolutely mad this whole weekend. Thank God there's only 3 more days of school!

* * *

_(A/N: Ok, here's another one! "J-Jack!" "Jack-k!" What quote is this movie from? Person who answers it gets a surprise, and it could be like this one, or a completely different thing. **Hint:** It's a movie with a giant boat in it.)_


	7. Meetings

(A/N: Ok, this chapter was made especially for CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88! Hope she likes it! Also, she won again, (she answered first, and the answer was indeed "The Titanic". She even got the whole scene down!) and I'll have to think up of a new surprise for her. Also, if I decide to continue this game (which I probably will:) ) then there shall be a set of rules in the next chapter's A/N.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost. If you think I do, then e-mail me, and I'll give you the closest mental hospital location. ;)

* * *

-Searching-

Chapter 7-

Meetings-

* * *

Jack knew he was to leave the hospital, and not come back, but he wasn't going down without a fight, He was going home for now, but only to change. Dr. Shepard was going to come back early from vacation, and he knew that they wouldn't resist a doctor.

His SUV raced back down the highway, the wheels sliding over the wet roads, knowing he had only minutes to spare if he wanted to see Kate again in this hour. Pulling up to his apartment, he shot up the stairs, unlocked his apartment, and found that the coffee pot still had steaming liquid in it.

He sprinted to his room, threw on his doctor attire, and ran back to the kitchen in 5 seconds, pulling out a coffee cup so he could get some actual caffeine in himself. He looked at the clock. 7:42am. The sun's rays were peeking through his window, spilling into his kitchen. Grabbing his wallet and cell phone, he was out the door and back in the car, starting it up.

A loud tune went off as Jack's cell received a call. Sighing, he fished it out of his pocket and took the call, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hello?" His voice sounded a bit harried.

"Hello, Jack." A familiar female's voice filled the earpiece.

Jack nearly dropped the phone in surprise, but managed to get under control. "…Mom?"

"Yes, dear. Who else would be calling you at this time?"

Jack let himself laugh a bit. It was true, only the hospital or his mom called at some un-Godly hour of the morning.

"…What do you need?" Jack said after a few seconds.

"Sara's back in town." The voice at the other end sounded hopeful. "I was thinking you could take her out for a cup of coffee, just for old times sake."

Jack sighed. His mother could never fully understand that him and Sara were over. Well, for that matter, neither could Sara.

* * *

Kate stared up at the ceiling, the machines whirring in the backround. It killed her to hear those sounds again. She had only heard them once, and she hated it from the very beginning. They were the signal that her mother was slowly dying and nothing else could save her. Once Kate had left the hospital that harrowing day, she thought she'd never have to hear those din noises again.

**-Flashback-**

Kate's footsteps echoed down the hallway, the reverberation bouncing off the walls. This was the last time she'd see her mother. Both she and her mom knew that. Ever since she received news that her parent's cancer had spread from the lungs to the heart, Kate wanted to see her. But times were bad, and it was always getting pushed in the back of her mind. But she was finally here, in Albuquerque, New Mexico, to see her dear old mother one last time.

One last time. The words rang out through her head. The woman who was always there for her when she was smaller, when Kate always got left out, was dying of cancer. She couldn't help but smile smally as she spotted her mother on a stretcher across the hall.

"Hi, mom." Her hollow voice carried across the hall.

The woman looked over to Kate, and she smiled as best she could. "Katherine?"

Kate nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Yea, mom. I'm here." She caressed her hand gently.

"…Help."

**-End Flashback-

* * *

**

Jack burst through the double doors of the hospital, breaking into a run as he raced against the clock to see Kate. The only obstacle was the receptionist.

"Sir!" She called after him, "Please sign in!"

Jack sighed and jogged back to her. "Fine. Hurry up, I haven't got a whole lot of time…"

It seemed that the receptionist took forever to get out the clipboard. "Sign here." She said, snapping her gum in her mouth.

Jack stared at her. "Haven't you got a pen?"

"…Let me check." She snapped her gum again as she opened various drawers in search of a pen, while Jack eyed the pen on her desk the whole time.

Reaching in, his fingers grasped the pen, and he scribbled his signature on the line furiously. "There!" He barreled past the double doors before the receptionist had time to lift her head.

Jack ran up to the elevator, pushed the button, and waited for 5 seconds, tapping his foot non-stop. Suddenly, his eyes brought up a new sight, a arrow with stairs pointing up on a sign. Running over, he swung open the door, and bolted up the stairs, two at a time.

Skidding across the hallway, he ran over to an unused computer and typed in 'Kate Austin', his eyes scanning the dim screen. There she was, floor 4, room 423. He clicked out of the page, not wanting to read what condition she was in.

Jack quietly opened the door, his sight automatically flying to the bed where Kate was. She turned her head, and smiled slightly at Jack.

"Hey." She managed to croak out.

Jack put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Shhh…" He whispered. "They don't know I'm here."

She couldn't help but smile inside. Jack, the do-gooder, was finally breaking the rules for once in his life. And it was all because of her. "Won't you get in trouble?" She asked quietly, her voice coming back slowly.

He shrugged. "If I do, it's worth it." He pulled a chair over by her. "Look, Kate, I'm really sor-" Kate cut him off.

"No apologies, Jack. It was the same amount of your fault as it was mine."

Jack shook his head. "Still. I really am. I mean, I should of never said those things to you…" He sighed. "If I hadn't acted like such a dumb-ass, none of this would of ever happened."

Kate let out a small, tired laugh. "It's jack-ass, Jack. Dumb-ass is a word that can only describe Sawyer."

Jack laughed. "True." He planted a small kiss on her soft, yet cold lips. "How're you doing?"

"…As well I can be." She replied back, her voice getting more tired.

Jack nodded. "That's good to hear. I didn't bother looking up your condition. Well, actually, I don't really want to know."

"Neither do I." Kate agreed.

Jack brushed a small curl out of her face. "I love you." That's all it took. 3 words out of the whole English language. And it instantly made Kate feel better.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_(A/N: Gah, sorry about such a long time updating. CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88, your prize isn't over yet, so, next chapter, I'll finish it off. Also, you've won another thing, and I'll shoot off an e-mail to you about that, since I'm too lazy to the do the Reviews To The Reviews That My Reviewers Left Me thing tonight. :) )_


	8. Caught For The First Time

(A/N: This chapter is going to have such a twist. I'm afraid that I lost the people's attention, so here's yet another story entwined into this one. :) )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost.

* * *

-Searching-

-Chapter 8-

-Caught For The First Time-

* * *

As he reached in for another kiss, the lights suddenly flashed on. "Sir! What are you doing here?" The nurse had returned.

Jack sighed. "I was here to see her." Was his answer as he silently pulled away from Kate.

'No, don't!' Kate's mind silently screamed. 'I need him here!'

"Well, perhaps this is a good time to tell you then…" The nurse clutched the papers she held in her pale white hands like a lifeline.

Jack's face held many questions, but he voiced only one. "…She's going to be okay, right?" He didn't even recognize the tired sound that came from him. So much had happened, crammed into this small time slot, that he didn't know what he would do if Kate was lost to him.

"Yes, sir, she's fine." She said, smiling that smile that all nurses give people; the one that looks so forced, it's almost funny. "She just needs a bit of surgery."

Jack's face paled considerably, along with Kate's, her hand clenching his so tight that it almost lost all signs of blood flow. Why did she need it? What for? A whole new wave of inquiries flooding through him, he didn't even notice his hand going numb. "Err, when is it?"

The nurse gave a nervous chuckle, hoping it would lighten the matters. "Tonight, sir. Right away. Without it, there is a very possible chance of her dying." She absently gave away her cover without realizing it. She finally thought over what she had said, as Jack's face filled with horror.

"I thought you said she was okay!" Jack screamed at her. What the hell was this woman thinking, lying to him? "We have a right to know these things, and the hospital damn well knows that they have to tell the truth, no matter how bad it sounds!" Trying not to give the woman a lecture, he sighed and finally grasped the thought that he couldn't feel his fingers. Looking down, he found Kate's arm shaking uncontrollably. "Kate?" He questioned her, "You okay?"

She nodded, just to soothe him; to make him feel better, even though a sinking feeling was filling the pit of her stomach. Her arm just shook harder, sending her in a frenzy of fear. She didn't want Jack to worry, but she could tell he knew something was up.

"Kate… Why is your arm shaking?" He asked her, his reassuring voice made her heart flutter.

"I don't know." Kate's voice even was quaky, "but it won't stop." She spoke the honest truth then. Soon she had to let go of Jack's hand, the trembling got so bad.

"Get the doctor!" Jack bellowed, his thoughts shooting off in all directions. "Tell him it's an emergency." Smoothing back Kate's hair, he held her chin in his hand. "Everything will be okay, Kate. I promise you that. In a couple weeks, you'll be coming home with me, and we can have a nice celebration, and eat all the junk food we want to. Get a couple old movies, and just relax on the couch. We'll be okay, Kate." He held back the tears, because it simply killed him to see her like this, but he couldn't break down on her. He was the only thing she knew here, the only friend, and friends didn't give up on each other, not now, not ever.

The nurse soon returned with the doctor, and Jack got pushed out of the room, saying the patient needed her privacy.

* * *

"Dr. Jack Shepard?" A man called out, looking around the hall. The doctor was afraid that he had some rather bad news.

"Yeah?" Jack got up and walked over to him, "Is she okay?"

"Sir, you may want to sit…" The man directed him towards a chair.

"I don't need to sit." Jack protested, "Just tell me right now."

"No, believe me, you'll want to sit for this news." The man forced Jack down into the hard plastic chair, trying to stall for time.

Jack sighed irritably, "Now I'm sitting. Tell me."

"Good news first," The doctor started off, "Ms. Austin was pregnant-"

"Woah, hold on right there. Kate wasn't pregnant, she would of told me." Jack interrupted. "She would of, I swear." He shook his head, not wanted to believe it. He couldn't be a dad, not now. He already had too much going on in his life, with Kate and his job, and now was definitely not the time to become a family man, no matter how great it sounded to him.

"Well, sir, she was. About two months in." The doctor sighed, the next piece of information wasn't as wonderful. In fact, it was quite sad if you asked his opinion on it.

"Wait, what do you mean by was…?" Jack asked, a horrible feeling made it's way into his heart, slowly crushing it. He already knew what was coming next, the look on the man's face confirmed it. "…You aren't serious…" He managed to get the words out, though how he didn't know.

"Sir, the baby was lost at 10:47am this morning. That's why Ms. Austin wasn't feeling too well." The doctor replied, "I'm terribly sorry to have to be the one to tell you this news."

"…No. It's not possible." Jack tried as hard as ever to hold back his tears. All this came way too fast at him. First, Kate was pregnant, and they were going to be parents, and now they weren't. And all this had been suppressed into 5 minutes.

"We haven't told Ms. Austin yet, sir. We didn't know if you wanted us to tell her, or if you wanted to take on the task yourself." The doctor stated.

"I'll tell her." Jack automatically replied. He was the one who needed to declare the loss to Kate, not some old man dressed in a white coat.

"Then we'll give you a couple minutes alone." The doctor headed into the room to ask the nurses to leave, giving Jack some time to actually think how he was going to break it to her. How would one tell the love of their life that they had lost their unborn child?

"Sir, you can come in now." The doctor came back out, and opened the door for Jack. Jack could of swore that he heard the man whisper "Good luck" into his ear as he passed into the hallway.

Kate looked up at Jack, her eyes filled with fear. "Did they tell you what was wrong?"

"Kate…" Jack took a deep breath, preparing to head into a long conversation, filled with emotion, and eventually tears.

-LOST-

* * *

_A/N: Eeeee! I cried when I wrote this chapter, it was filled with such tragedy. **Please don't hate me, and lots of fluff next chapter. I PROMISE!** Half you guys are probably on the edge of your seat going "What the hell just happened here!" And most likely will have to read the sickening news again, and again, before you get it through your heads. CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88, your prize from a couple chapters ago will be put into play next chapter. And it'll be a REALLY long chapter hopefully. **And, I dunno what happened, but this story ain't coming to an end any time soon. **Sorry if I confused you guys. No question for this week, sorry guys. :(_


	9. Painful

_A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Did anyone get the new Harry Potter book? It has a twist like you won't believe! I know… I'm a HP dork. :)_

**Disclaimer**: Stop. Think. Do I really own Lost? You all should know the answer to that particular question.

**Searching  
**_Chapter 9  
_Painful 

Kate knew something was wrong from the moment he spoke. His voice had changed dramatically, and it no longer sounded like the Jack she knew. "Jack… What happened?" She whispered. Kate spotted him wringing his hands over and over again, something she never saw him do before, and it scared him to be quite honest.

So much had happened in the last 12 hours, that her and Jack being together, happy, seemed like a lifetime ago. Yet it was only yesterday that they had spent an enjoyable day at the CityFolk festival, and only yesterday did Kate finally manage to get up the courage to tell Jack about the life they had created. But that time never came.

"Kate, did you know that you were pregnant?" Jack tried to stall, going over the words that would be spoken in a couple minutes, changing their lives forever. But why had she kept it a secret from him? Two months was an awfully long time to hold back such things, and he knew she couldn't deny the subject hadn't been brought up; her always asking for kids, him always telling her it'd have to wait. But why hadn't she told him? Did she think he'd blow up at her, blame it on her?

Kate's face drained of all color, and instantly Jack knew the answer. She opened her mouth several times to speak, failing miserably at each try. Finally, she managed to squeak it out in a very small voice, "Yes."

Jack sighed, but kept to the subject on hand, vowing he'd talk to her about it later. "Kate…" He tried to tell her, but her face was so innocent, and it would nearly break his heart to see all of it go down the drain. "Kate, we lost it." His voice broke down after that, and there was so much pain in his heart that he could barely see straight after he saw her eyes.

Kate's face crumpled right in front of him, and she buried her face in her hands, not wanting to let the awful truth to sink in.

* * *

"Kate…" Jack prodded, "Please talk to me…" After a couple days of complete silence, complete break-off from anyone, he was starting to get worried.

But no words came from the woman beside him, only silence. The news hit her harder then he had ever expected, and now she was blaming it on herself. She had stopped eating, stopped sleeping, stopped living her life almost. The TV was on the Shopping Network 24/7, and Kate had stared at the screen all the time now, occasionally making some sort of movement wit her hands, but even that only came occasionally.

"What if I told you I had some good news?" Jack asked, hoping it would perk her up just a little bit.

Kate couldn't help but smile, though a very, very small smile it was, and looked up to him. Still, no words came.

"Some of our friends are coming down to see you, Kate. Charlie and Claire, and Aaron of course, Sayid and Shannon, Hurley said he would too if he could make the flight, and Sawyer even said he might drop a line, though it'd probably be very short." Jack sighed, and smoothed back some of Kate's hair.

Kate sat back against her pillow, and went back to watching the TV.

**Very Long Flashback **(I mean, it's _extremely_ long)

Kate sighed and looked out the window, as the plane slowly descended down the runway of the Los Angelos Airport, a descent they were supposed to have made months ago. Jack gave her that reassuring smile that he was famous for on the island. She returned it as he caressed her hand, ever so gently.

The smooth, metallic voice made it's way onto the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the previous flight 815, we'd like to welcome you back to Los Angelos!"

Many people clapped around them, hooting and hollering, just glad that they were safe; that they finally made it back home. Shannon and Sayid kissed, as did Charlie and Claire. Her baby cooed in her arms, as he tried not to get smashed between the two happy parents.

Kate didn't clap, nor did she hoot or holler. She didn't even look around, because she knew what fate awaited her at the airport. And she'd be damned if it wasn't. Jack knew of it too, and he'd be damned if he didn't get her out of the mess.

The big wheels of the airplane touched the ground, bumping the passengers around. Some screamed with delight, and a couple people were courageous enough to yell out "TURBULENCE!" (Of course, they got very few laughs, and a lot of stares, making the situation even more awkward to them.) Kate cracked another smile, well, at least as best she could, as the metallic voice came on again.

"You may now unclip your seatbelts and start to exit the plane. Please remember to put your tray in the upright position, and deposit your trash in the appropriate receptacles on the way out. Thank you for flying Oceanic Airlines!"

Sawyer yelled out "Only cause we didn't have any other choice! Damn airport officials!"

Everyone laughed and started down the aisle-ways again. Kate pulled her backpack from the upper luggage rack, and moved into the aisle, letting Jack get his.

She smiled as she exited the plane, hearing the familiar hustle and bustle of the airport. Of the city; of her old life. Sudden memories flooded back into her head, some bad, some good, many she had tried to forget.

---------------

Camera flashes went off, and reporters shoved microphones into their faces, asking them questions that the survivors hadn't even thought of.

Suddenly, a voice erupted from the back.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" The voice of Hurley was unmistakable. All went silent for a couple minutes as pens could be heard scratching on the many notepads, all writing about the same subject. The survivors looked at Hurley in awe, amazed that he had said such a thing, especially in front of the raving mad reporters that had bombarded them ever since they got off the flight. Then the silence broke, the reporters louder then ever.

Kate looked around, picking her nails uncomfortably. Jack looked at her. "Since when did you start picking your nails?" He asked.

Kate stared down at her hands and shrugged. "Terror digs up old habits long forgotten."

Jack laughed. "Too true." And with that said, he started to tap his foot nervously.

Kate smiled at him, and he returned it, just like she had done before to him.

All the sudden, a scream pierced the air, along with a name. "JACK!"

Jack, and Kate (and most of the other survivors, mind you), turned around to see where the odd noise had originated. A blonde woman, no older then 35, had appeared, running to the front of the crowd, pushing reporters out of the way with such force, that even Sawyer was impressed at the sight.

"…Sarah?" Jack nearly choked out.

"Jack!" She screamed again, her voice filling with delight.

"Who the hell is she?" Kate asked, turning her attention to the officials waiting just beyond the gate.

Jack replied, "Sarah, this is Kate. Kate, meet my ex-wife, Sara."

Kate whipped around to catch a sight of Sarah again. "…You guys were… married…?" She managed to get out. A resounding boom occurred through her ears, and Kate was pretty sure that was sound of her life falling even more apart, and her heart breaking in two.

-----------------

Jack realized the color was draining from Kate's face pretty damn fast. Was it something he said? Jack had been pretty sure he mentioned Sarah at least once or twice to Kate, but by the way she was looking now, it seemed that him being married hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Kate?" Jack asked, concern lining his voice. "Kate, you ok?" He grasped her hand.

Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly, counting to five in her mind, trying to see if this was all a dream. If it was, someone up above must have been extremely pissed at her, because this was no dream. It was a nightmare.

But, no surprises, this was indeed real life.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Jack." She nodded with her comment as if trying to reassure herself of the words she had just spoken were true.

He gave her one of those "I'll-talk-about-this-later-when-my-ex-wife-isn't-around" looks and re-enforced it with a reassuring smile, one that he was positive of.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah."

Jack pulled out of the line, though he had a very hard time, as A) the airport attendants were trying to catch his attention to ask him about a certain Kate Austin, B) more airport attendants were trying to get him to stay so he could go to the Los Angelos hospital (he replied to this by stating that he had been checked out in Sydney), and then C) reporters wanted to ask him more questions, naturally.

Kate had wondered if she was to follow him, a debate running in her mind. In the end, she had decided to let him alone for a while.

In the meantime, airport attendants had asked her if she had known a Kate Austin. Throwing them way off, she replied that she had never heard of the name before.

Then they asked her for her name.

"Weckle. Joanna Weckle." She lied. But so much sincerity was in her eyes that they actually believed her.

"Were you checked in Sydney, along with your husband?" One asked.

"… My husband?" Kate responded, confused.

"That one man you came off the plane with…?" the attendant replied a couple seconds later, her smile never faltering.

_'God, stop smiling!'_ Kate thought. "Oh, that man! No, he isn't my husband… just a good friend."

"…Oh." The lady said. "Sorry about that. It's just you guys looked so… natural together. Threw me off." Her smile still stuck in place, almost as if it was the law to smile, and she wasn't one to break it.

_'Oh my God, please stop! Just frown! Even if it's for one second…'_ Kate thought out again. "Oh. Well, we're just really good friends."

"Ah." The smile reformed into a knowing one. "I know where you're coming from."

Kate forced herself not to burst out laughing, a feat that was particularly rigorous until the attendant moved away.

A southern accent came from behind her.

"How's life, Freckles?"

"…Good, I guess." Kate responded. She knew who she was talking to, but she didn't want to turn around to face him. He had caused her too much grief already.

"Where's Saint Jack? …Maybe he's fucking that blonde in the bathroom." She could feel a smirk creeping across his face. "Truth be told, she don't look half bad."

"Read between the lines," Kate stuck up three fingers. She turned to face him. Bad idea.

"Oooh, touchy on the doctor Jackass subject, ain't we?" he replied, pushing down her hand.

"Go to hell, Sawyer."

"Excuse me?"

"Go. To. Hell." Kate slowly repeated them. "Want me to get a dictionary so you can understand the words I'm saying?"

"Damn, Freckles, I don' need no fuckin' dictionary. I'm already there. Care to join me?" He shot back, turning to leave.

------------

Jack noticed Sarah was following him. Sighing, he turned around, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Jack, I was worried sick about you! When I heard your flight crashed, it took all my strength not to faint." Came a frazzled reply back.

Jack stared at the woman, who once, he was proud to call his wife. But no feelings came up; only bad memories came to mind. "But _why_ are you here?" he repeated.

"Because I wanted to see you! I think I still love you, Jack."

Jack's jaw must of dropped and hit the floor, because a crashing noise echoed through him. "Why do you always have to do this, Sarah? Every time you pull this shit, it keeps on hurting the both of us."

"Jack, this time it's real. I bet my life on it. I sold my apartment, I gave up my job, I moved here, all for you!"

Jack sighed, and his eyes traveled over to Kate, who still looked lost. Reporters were standing by her, taking notes of God-knows-what about her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. But I've already got someone." He spoke.

**End of Very Long Flashback** (See? Told you it was long)

* * *

A knock came at the door a day later, and Jack looked up expectantly. It was his break time, and he planned to spend every minute of it by Kate's side. She still hadn't spoke, and she was still watching TV. The doctors had responded to this by saying that if she didn't eat on her own free will soon, they would have to force her to. Kate had replied by eating an apple, and nearly half of her plate lunch that had been set on the counter. No way were they going to force any more tubes down her anytime soon.

"How do you open these bloody things?" Charlie groaned as he jiggled the knob. Finally giving up, he pounded on the door. "Kate, let us in!"

"Charlie!" A smooth Australian accent came through the door, "She might be sleeping!"

Abruptly the pounding stopped, and a "Kate, are you awake?" managed to be heard.

Jack stifled a laugh, but couldn't help but smile. "Hold on, Charlie."

"Jack?" An incredulous voice asked, "Is that you?"

* * *

_A/N: Now how was that for a chapter, 'eh? Please review! More Sarah will be inducted in later chapters._


End file.
